The invention pertains to an improvement in a stopper for a braided line which produces a knob-like effect on the line. The line is especially useful in connection with trawl nets used in the fishing industry.
In the past the only form of stopper used in connection with line has been the use of pins that are inserted between the strands of the line, which pins can have a boss or enlargement molded thereabout, or be used in conjunction with an enlarged sleeve through which the pin may pass. Examples of this type of construction are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,061,252 and 807,225. Particularly in the fishing industry where trawl nets are rigged, the rib line has the trawl net fastened thereto at spaced points. The fastening has consisted of a seizing using smaller line which is passed about the rib line and about the net.
In the past a portion of the seizing is passed through the rib line by using a marlin spike. In spite of this, the seizing slips along the rib line, there being tremendous forces exerted by the trawl net so that the fastening is not of a permanent nature. It is desirable to prevent this slipping along the rib line.